Magic
Magic is the main form of combat utilized by Mages, and is bought and sold all throughout the world. History Magic has been around for centuries. Every type of Magic comes from The One Magic, the original source of all types of Magic. Magic was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon. Though magic was initially only used by certain races, excluding humans, it was brought to the human race through the Syramin. They Syramin became a beacon of magic to humans because of Ellabentra. Originally, only creatures like Angels and Demons could use magic. Overview Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. According to Zeref, ones strength of feelings places an important part in Magic. Usage All kinds of Magic are used in Earth Land and formerly in Edolas, and they can be used for many purposes such as offence, defense, supporting, and healing, as well as other, more practical purposes, too. Magic is used by exerting their Magic Power as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. However, some items and weapons such as Edolas Items use Lacrima to power them. In order to learn Magic you must train your intellect and spirit. However, it should be noted that the stronger the Magic, the more it tends on selecting its wielder; if the Mage's mind is frail, the Magic will take over and destroy them. Magic Power To utilise Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. '''If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. It has been later revealed by Ultear that a Mage can access the magical strength they will possess in the future via her Arc of Time: '''Third Origin; however, after the power fades, the receiver will never be able to use Magic again. Magic Transfer Some powerful Mages (or certain other magical beings) are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. It was also stated by Bluenote Stinger that it is possible to take over another Mage's Magic, even after he's dead. This was never shown as the Dark Mage was stopped before he can initiate the process. Taboo Every Magic has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the user's body. One of them can lead to death or sickness. Classifications There are two main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Within these two classifications there are many sub categories such as Edolas Items, Lost Magic, and Magic Items. *'Caster Magic:' is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic:' is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell: '''as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic:' is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. *'Hybrid Magic: '''is Magic that comes through experimentation on a mage's magical ability. Those who use Hybrid Magic have had the source of their magic swelled and expanded through mutagen, thus enhancing and mutating their original magical power. Strangely, the creation of hybrid magic does no use any magic on its own, it is performed entirely through technology and science.